1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a sewing machine, and more particularly to a material feeder of the sewing machine, which feeds the sewing machine with a narrow and long material which is to be sewed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In order to sew a narrow and long material with a sewing machine, there has been proposed a material feeder which comprises a rotatable bobbin on which the material is wound. Upon requirement of sewing, a leading end of the material is drawn from the bobbin and brought to a work portion of the sewing machine where a stitching needle and a material conveyor are positioned. During sewing operation, the material conveyor draws the material intermittently from the bobbin in response to the reciprocating movement of the needle. However, this intermittent material drawing by the conveyor causes application of considerable tension to the material due to an inevitable resistance of the bobbin against the drawing, viz., against the turning of itself. The tension tends to produce unsightly creases on the stitched material when the same is released from the sewing machine.